wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Princess Strawberry
"You can use her, but you must ask for my permission. If I find anyone has used Strawberry without my permission, I will TEAR THEIR HEAD OFF" '-By Animus Princess Dawn' Appearance Strawberry's scales constantly shift colour, but her favourite mix is purple with blue tips to her wings. Her glow in the dark scales can't flash quite as bright as regular SeaWings, but she can still speak Aquatic fluently. She tends to keep her wings membrane in ripples of rainbows, and it makes her exceptionally easy to spot against the blue of the Summer and Deep Palaces. She still has gills, and a line of glow in the dark scales under each eye. Her eyes are a marine blue. The webs between her talons are a pale pink, as are the fins on her spine and chest, which she inherited from Anemone. History Strawberry was lain in the Royal Hatchery. At the time of her arrival, Anemone was busy with Daydream, so that left Tamarin to care for the egg, which may have led to Strawberry's more striking resemblance to Tamarin. When Strawberry hatched, Anemone was still occupied by working hard with Daydream, which, again, left Tamarin to educate the colourful dragonet. Tamarin taught Strawberry how to swing from trees and helped her practice venom shooting, and even travelled to the Rainforest Kingdom with her to show Strawberry her own tribe when Strawberry was three. During their limited time there Strawberry met a four year old Princess Dawn, and the two got along well due to their exceptional compatibility. Moonwatcher and Kinkajou were there too. Tamarin discussed Jade Mountain Academy with Queen Glory. Glory strongly suggested the academy for Strawberry, but Tamarin said that Anemone didn't want any of her dragonets to attend because of her miserable time there. When Strawberry turned five, she found out that her sister, Daydream, ran off to Jade Mountain. This gave her a basic opinion of the academy, and she begged Tamarin to let her go. Tamarin, although reluctantly, refused, but after a year of pleading and constant conversations with Anemone, she gave in. Strawberry saw Dawn in the halls, they instantly recognized each other and became quick friends again. They became clawmates, and because Jade Mountain now allowed dragonets from the same tribe to be in the same winglet, Daydream joined the winglet, too. Strawberry has been at Jade Mountain ever since Daydream left. Winglet Sapphire Winglet: NightWing - Dawn SeaWing - Strawberry RainWing - Daydream (formerly) SkyWing - Cyclone (formerly) IceWing - Icefire SandWing - Sungazer Relationships And Strawberry's Opinion of Each One Queen Anemone "Ugh, no. Please don't say her name to me. I hate it." (Queen) Tamarin "Yaay, muuumm!" Kinkajou "Literally, like, my third-best friend. After Dawn and Moon, BUT SHE'S UP THERE." Moonwatcher "She's so great! I just wish she could stop worrying about mind-reading and stuff." Princess Tsunami "Anemone and her are just sooooooo freaking related." Prince Turtle "He helps me with my animus powers. Thanks, T!" Peril "She's an excellent clawmate. Her crush on Clay is legendary." Prince Icefire "He's beautiful, but don't tell anyone I said that." Princess Dawn "Best friend EVA." Princess Daydream "She's a great sister, but sometimes she can get a bit nosy." Quotes "So my mums are lesbian! HOW DOES THAT EFFECT YOU?!" "My mums? One of them is great, the other...not so much." "Dawn, you're the best friend a dragon could ever ask for." "Oh, no. He's coming. Did he just look at me? I THINK ICEFIRE JUST LOOKED AT ME." Enchantments Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Animus Category:Dragonets Category:Mary Sues